Forever Young Für immer jung
by Medicus Serpentis
Summary: Songfic. Ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Tom Riddle; Einmal kurz nach dem Schulabschluss von Tom, und einmal ganz am Ende. Song gehört Alphavill, nicht mir.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Young

Vor vielen Jahren. Eine Schule, ein gigantisches Schloss. Und der letzte Tag für einige Siebtklässler. Viele Menschen standen noch in der großen Halle, verabschieteten sich von Freunden, tauschten Glückwünsche und Adressen aus. Auch viele Lehrer waren unter der großen Menschenmenge. Nur einer Nicht. Albus Dumbledore stand etwas abseits und etwas erhöht, sodass er die gesammte Halle im Blick hatte. Er liebte diesen Anblick. Viele Menschen suchten nach den Glück, nach Erfolg. Ihn selbst wurde schon oft die Stelle des Zaubereiministers angeboten, doch er hatte immer wieder abgelehnt. Er liebte sein persönliches Glück hier in Hogwarts und würde es um nichts in der Welt tauschen wollen. Ein wenige sah es so aus, dachte er, als ob ein gigantischer Tanz aufgeführt wurde.

_Let's dance in style_

_Let's dance for a while_

_Heaven can wait._

_We're only watching the skys_

Dumbledore fiel ein junger Mann auf, den er schon immer als… auffällig eingestuft hatte. Oh, er war sich sicher, dass jeder in sich einen guten Kern hatte und er kannte die Geschichte des Mannes, aber… Manchmal hatte man eben Ahnungen…

_Hoping for the best_

_But expecting the worst_

_Are you going to drop the bomb or not????_

Der junge Mann kam mit großen Schritten genau auf Dumbledore zu. In seinen Augen lag ein Blitzen.

"Ah… Tom. Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Wollen sie sich nicht von ihren Freunden verabschieden?" fragte Dumbledore höflich.

"Ich… habe mich bereits verabschiedet." sagte Tom. "Ich habe soeben gehört, dass sie den Posten als Zaubereiminister zum wiederholten mal abgelehnt haben?"

"Tom, Tom, gut informiert, wie immer." schmunzelte Dumbledore.

"Warum haben sie sich diese Chance entgehen lassen?"

"Oh…"

_Let us die young or let us live forever_

_We don't have the power _

_But we never say never_

_Sitting in a sandpit,_

_Life is a short trip_

_The music's for the sad Men_

„Wissen sie, Tom…" begann Dumbledore. „Wenn sie in meinen Alter währen, würden sie verstehen, dass Glück nicht immer da ist, wo andere es vermuten würden…" meinte Dumbledore. Tom sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Aber sie könnten… den Menschen helfen. Sie führen. Ihnen Halt geben. Macht besitzten."

„Macht… Nein, das brauche ich nicht." sagte Dumbledore hart. Seine Augen fanden kein Verstehen in Toms Gesicht.

_Can you imagine when this race is won??_

_Turn our golden faces into the sun_

_Praising our leaders,_

_We're getting in tune_

_The music's played by the madmen_

„Tom… Was wollte ich denn schon mit so viel Macht anfangen? Nein, ich finde, jeder sollte nur so viel Macht besitzten, wie er handhaben kann."

„Aber Sie könnten doch sicherlich…"

„Tom, es ist ziemlich schwer sie zu handhaben, diese Macht. Wenn man für so viele Menschen verantwortlich ist, dann kann jeder kleine Fehler fatale Folgen haben. Und ehrlich gesagt, will ich das nicht riskieren. Nicht in meinem Alter." meinte Dumbledore immer noch freundlich lächeln.

„…Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen, dieses Alter." sagte Tom.

„Was haben sie denn vor?" fragte Dumbledore betont lässig.

„Unsterblich werden…" flüsterte Tom.

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really live forever_

_Forever – an ever_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really live forever_

_Forever young_

„Wie bitte?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Oh, ich meine, ich will etwas in dieser Welt hinterlassen. Man soll sich immer an mich erinnern." sagte Tom glatt. „Es gibt so viele großartige Menschen, so viel großartiges Wissen, aber all das vergeht, weil der Mensch und die Erinnerung vergeht…" seufzte Tom. Dumbledore beobachtete ihn.

_Some are like water_

_Some are like the heat_

_Some are a melody and some are the beat_

_Sooner or later, they all will be gone_

_Why don't they stay young?_

„Nun, die Menschen die sie liebten, vergessen sie nie." meinte Dumbledore gutgelaut. Ihn entging nicht der verächtliche Ausdruck auf Toms Gesicht.

„Aber es nützt ihnen nichts." meinte Tom. „Sie sind tot."

Dumbledore sah Tom mit einer Grimasse an. Er kannte den Tod nur zu gut, als Gefährden und als Gefahr für sich und andere.

_It' so hard to get old without a cause_

_I don't want to perish like a fading horse_

_Youth's like diamonds in the sun_

_And diamonds are forever_

„Denken sie doch mal an die Möglichkeiten." fuhr Tom begeister fort. „Wenn all die großartigen Zauberer der Vergangenheit uns ihre Weisheit lehren könnten. Was wir lernen könnten und ihnen lernen könnten."

„Ja, sicher währen viele Geschichten weiter geschrieben wurden…" meinte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

_So many adventures couldn't happend today_

_So many songs we forgot to play_

_So many dreams swinging out of the blue_

_We'll let them come true_

„Aber selbst wenn sie weiter gelebt hätten… Irgendwann vergeht alles, Tom. Sie müssen verstehen, dass nichts ewig währt. Nur die Erinnerungen und die Liebe zu ihnen erhält sie in gewisser Weise am Leben."

„Aber sie sind doch alle tot!"

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really live forever_

_Forever – an ever_

"Sind sie sich da sicher, Tom?"

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really live forever_

_Forever – an ever_


	2. Chapter 2

**Das Gespräch nach so langer Zeit**

Heute, auch wenn Zeit keine Rolle mehr spielte. Ein Ort ohne Aussehen, ein Raum ohne Zeit und eine Existenz ohne Grundlage.

Dennoch befand er sich hier, gebunden an Erinnerungen und an einen Willen. Den Willen, ein letzten Blick zu tun, eine letzte Antwort auf eine letzte Frage zu bekommen.

_Let's dance in style_

_Let's dance for a while_

_Heaven can wait._

_We're only watching the skys_

Eine Existenz auf einer Reise, die sie nie beginnen wollte, die sie immer verschoben hatte. Hier, an diesem Ort treffen die beiden zusammen. Der eine, den nur noch eine letzte Frage von der Reise abhält, und der andere, der gehofft hatte, niemals diesen Schritt zu gehen.

"Und Tom? Was glauben Sie? Können Sie den letzten Schritt tun?"

"Sind Sie hier, um mich zu verspotten, Dumbledore?"

"Nein. Ich hatte ein wenig gehofft, Sie würden schließlich die Bedeutung meiner von Worte damals verstehen. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, ihnen bliebe DIESES Ende erstarrt."

"Haben Sie das wirklich geglaubt?

"Ich habe es aufrichtig gehofft, Tom."

_Hoping for the best_

_But expecting the worst_

_Are you going to drop the bomb or not????_

"Sie sind ein Sentimentalist, Dumbledore! Ich war der größte Zauberer auf Erden! Zufälle haben mich...schließlich ausgelöscht. Verspotten sie mich nur, Dumbledore. Ihre Fehlbarkeit hatte mich umgebracht."

"Ich sagte doch, ich will Sie nicht verspotten, Tom. Ich will Ihnen nur klarmachen, dass Sie vielleicht etwas mehr mit ihren Leben hätten anfangen können, als ständig darum zu fürchten, es zu verlieren."

"Lord Voldemord fürchtet sich vor gaz nichts!"

"Oh doch, sie fürchteten den Tod, Tom. Sie fürchteten ihn. Mehr als alles andere. Und jetzt fürchten Sie das, was danach kommt..."

_Let us die young or let us live forever_

_We dont have the power _

_But we never say never_

_Sitting in a sandpit,_

_Life is a short trip_

_The musics for the sad Men_

"Und was hat Ihnen ihr Leben gebracht, Tom? Nur Tod und Hass und Verzweiflung! Dabei hätten so viele schöne Dinge in Ihren Leben passieren können! Sie hätten heiraten können, eine Familie gründen, Freunde gewinnen oder einer sinnvollen Arbeit nachgehen können."

"Und? Ich hätte gelebt und dann währe ich gestorben! Was hätte ich davon gehabt? Ich wollte UNSTERBLICH sein!"

"... Tom, indem sie diese Dinge verleugneten, haben sie ihre Unsterblichkeit verloren."

_Can you imagine when this race is won??_

_Turn our golden faces into the sun_

_Praising our leaders,_

_Were getting in tune_

_The musics played by the madmen_

"Sie reden Unsinn! Ich war der Unsterblichkeit so nahe, wie kein anderer! Ich allein habe Grenzen überschritten, vor denen alle voller Angst und Schwäche zurückgewichen sind!"

"Nie war jemand weiter davon entfernt, als sie! Sehen Sie sich doch an! Ihre Seele ist zerteilt und zerstört! Sie haben nichts als Leid und Zerstörung über die Welt gebracht! Sie sind in Ihrem Wahn, immer der größte und mächtigste zu sein über Leichen gegangen und haben nicht bemerkt, dass Sie sich mit jeden Mord, mit jeder Untat von der Menschlichkeit und vom LEBEN abgewendet haben."

"Sie reden Unsinn! Ich wollte nie das Leben. Ich wollte für immer leben! Für immer unsterblich sein! Eine Legende!"

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really live forever_

_Forever - an ever_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really live forever_

_Forever young_

"Tom, Sie werden der erste sein, der vergessen wird. Sie haben nie begriffen, dass das Leben nicht mit dem Tod einer Person endet. Können Sie die Stimmen der Lebenden hören? Wissen Sie, was sie tun? Sie trauern um die Gefallenen, erzählen sich Geschichten, bauen Denkmäler und halten sie in ihren Herzen. Tom, ich habe sie alle hier vorbeigehen sehen. Remus, Tonks, Fred Weasley, so viele andere Schüler, sogar Severus. Sie alle, ALLE werden beweint und in Erinnerung gehalten. Und sie alle freuten sich auf das, was nach dieser Ebene kommt. Sie alle sind gegangen, Tom. Sie alle hatten keine Angst."

_Some are like water_

_Some are like the heat_

_Some are a melody and some are the beat_

_Sooner or later, they all will be gone_

_Why dont they stay young?_

"Aber Sie, Tom, Sie werden verschwiegen. Keiner singt Lieder auf Tom Riddle, keiner trauert um Sie, man hat Ihren Leichnam einfach in eine Besenkammer gelegt, weg von den Gefallenen. Tom, nicht Sie sind unsterblich geworden, sondern jene, die gestorben sind, um Sie zu stürzen!"

"Das... das kann nicht sein! Ich war der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten! Ich hatte mehr Macht als alle anderen zusammen! Ich..."

_It so hard to get old without a cause_

_I dont want to perish like a fading horse_

_Youths like diamonds in the sun_

_And diamonds are forever_

"Tom, ich bin nur noch aus einen Grund hier. Ich möchte von Ihnen wissen; Hat es sich für Sie gelohnt? Wollten Sie das wirklich so? Tom, können Sie noch bereuen?"

"Reue. Reue! Davon hat auch dieser Potter geschwafelt! Ich bereue GAR NICHTS!"

Zum ersten Mal zeigte eine der beiden Existenzen so etwas wie Trauer.

"Ja, er sprach von Reue. Er konnte bereuen. Er bereute Dinge und Sie nicht. Das war der Unterschied zwischen euch. Und das war es auch, was Sie getötet hatte."

"Unsinn! Zufälle, Missgeschicke und..."

"Tom, sehen Sie sich an! Sehen Sie sich ihr Leben an! Sehen Sie sich ihren Tod an! Tom, bitte sehen Sie! Für jeden bringt diese Reise etwas wieder, das er verloren hatte!"

"Ich vermisse nichts!"

"Tom, haben sie sich nie etwas gewünscht? Ihre Mutter zu sehen?"

"Sie ist tot und damit fort."

"Sie jetzt aber auch."

Jetzt schwieg die andere Existenz und zeigte Unsicherheit.

"Sie..."

_So many adventures couldnt happend today_

_So many songs we forgot to play_

_So many dreams swinging out of the blue_

_Well let them come true_

"Haben Sie sich nie gefragt, was gewesen währe, wenn es anders gekommen währe? Tom, sie wartet bestimmt auf Sie, Sie müssen nur kommen."

"Ich wollte nie... sterben. Ich... wollte... leben... für immer."

"Und wie Tom? Was wollten Sie mit der Unsterblichkeit? Was hätten Sie getan, wenn Sie es doch geschafft hättest? Wenn sie unsterblich gewesen wären, aber allein inmitten des Schlachtfeldes?"

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really live forever_

_Forever - an ever_

"Der Tod ist nur ein Abenteuer. Glauben Sie nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist, ein neues Kapitel aufzuschlagen? Wer weiß... vielleicht heilt Ihre Seele wieder."

"Aber.. mein Leben... Mein Name... Ich..."

Die Existenz wurde unsicher und verschwamm leicht. Die andere näherte sich ihr behutsam. Wie ein Vater umarmte sie die zitternde Existenz, die langsam begriff, welchen Verlust sie erlitten hatte.

"Ich wollte doch nur... dass mich jemand... ernst nimmt. Ich war doch... etwas besonderes..."

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really live forever_

_Forever - an ever_

"Tom, Sie haben nur ein was übersehen: jeder ist etwas besonderes. Jeder. Alle. Können Sie jetzt auf die letzte Reise gehen?"

"Ich... Ich fürchte mich."

"Ich begleite sie. In die Winkelgasse sind sie allein gegangen. Aber ich glaube jetzt brauchen sie Hilfe."

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really live forever_

_Forever - an ever_

Ein Ort ohne Zeit, ein Raum ohne Form und zwei Existenzen, die sich zur letzten Grenze begaben. Die Stimmen der Lebenden verstummten langsam. Die letzten Bindungen fielen ab.

Und wenn je ein Geräusch durch jenen letzten Ort dringen könne, würde man ein einzelnes Wort durch sie Ewigkeit hallen hören.

"...Danke."


End file.
